I wanna take you to a gay bar Español
by gossa
Summary: Dean,Sam y Castiel siguen una pista en una cacería que les conduce a un bar gay.


Se suponía que era sólo otra cacería más. Habían rastreado a un hombre lobo, siguiéndole a través de un vecindario en la parte este del bajo Seattle.

Las calles estaban decoradas con motivos navideños y la gente caminaba a su alrededor llevando regalos envueltos. El 'hombre' al que estaban siguiendo había entrado en una enorme y brillantemente iluminada discoteca.

El hecho de que todos los supuestos clientes que se arremolinaban a la entrada fueran hombres no pasó desapercibido para Dean y Sam. El nombre de la discoteca, _Fashion Delirium_, también atrajo su atención.

Castiel caminaba detrás de ambos hermanos como un Terminator - el malo,por supuesto - con un Connor dentro de su rango de acción.

El portero del club, un hombre calvo vestido con pantalones de cuero negros y una apretada camiseta blanca que ensalzaba sus musculosos brazos les tanteó y le lanzó a Dean una mirada tan lasciva que cualquier otro hombre hubiera salido corriendo.

" Hola,guapo. ¿Puedo hacer algo por tí?".

La ceja de Dean hizo un extraño gesto.

"Si, bueno", dijo Sam, reprimiendo una sonrisa,"verás, un amigo nuestro nos recomendó que viniéramos aquí. De hecho creo que le he visto entrar hace unos minutos."

El clon de Riddick desvió la mirada hacia Sam, aparentemente encontrándole interesante también.

"Lo siento, pero este es un Club privado...me temo que no puedo dejaros pasar".

La mano derecha de Dean rebuscó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones,como si buscara una razón convincente para que les dejara pasar. Una del calibre 45, quizás.

Castiel se adelantó de manera abrupta y miró intensamente al hombre que les bloqueaba el paso.

" Debes dejarnos entrar. Hay algo que tenemos que hacer esta noche a toda costa."

" Wow,tenemos a un entusiasta". El portero inspeccionó de arriba abajo a Cas y le miró maliciosamente. "Vale,me has convencido,podéis entrar. Creo que encajaréis aquí. Especialmente tú, ojos verdes", dijo mientras miraba deliberadamente el trasero de Dean.

El propietario de dicho _firme_ trasero forzó una sonrisa torcida que prometía una larga y dolorosa muerte y entró pisando con fuerza pasando al lado del portero. Cruzó la entrada con Sam riéndose por lo lo bajo y un ignorante Castiel detrás suyo, el cual estaba intentando encontrar sin disimulo lo que el hombre de la puerta había estado buscando en las posaderas de Dean. Lo que hizo que Sam se riera aún más y que Dean le lanzara una mirada de advertencia que hizo que finalmente Cas apartara su atención con una última y prolongada mirada a los bolsillos traseros del pantalón de Dean.

"Bien, intentemos hacer esto rápidamente. Nos dividimos y le buscamos. El primero que le encuentre avisa a los otros y terminamos el trabajo, rápido y silencioso".

Dean no esperó una respuesta, girándose y abriéndose paso a través del océano de hombres de ropa ajustada. Quería acabar el trabajo tan pronto como fuera posible.

_Por el amor de de Dios,está sonando Cher?,_ se preguntó Dean_._ El escuchar la música le hizo echar de menos a su nena, -- genial,poderosa,preciosa -- y llena de tantas cintas de Led Zeppelin y Black Sabbath que un hombre podía sentirse en el paraíso del Rock and Roll.

El puto lugar era enorme. Dean pasó al lado de varios hombres besándose y de algunos que directamente se restregaban entre sí. Un par de tíos intentaron entablar conversación pero desaparecieron razonablemente rápido después de ver como Dean fruncía el ceño y les fulminaba con la mirada.

Dean no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en la pista de baile. Finalmente logró llegar a la barra con cierta dificultad, desde donde tenía mejor visión, y se acercó al camarero, un hombre alto que llevaba únicamente unos vaqueros y botas altas, el cual le sirvió una más que necesitada cerveza,que se bebió de un solo trago. Estaba pidiendo la segunda cuando algo - o más bien,alguien - captó su atención. Y desafortunadamente, no era el hombre lobo que estaban buscando.

" Pero qué ..."

En la otra punta del bar estaba Castiel. Y no estaba sólo.

A Dean empezó a hervirle la sangre.

Al lado de Cas, y cuando decía 'al lado' quería decir 'inclinado totalmente sobre él', había un hombre alto y de pelo oscuro sonriendo desde lo alto a su presa - no había otra manera de describirlo. El propio Dean había sido el depredador más de una vez en situaciones similares, y reconocía esa postura al instante. Cas estaba ahí de pie, con esa postura tan rígida suya, mirando al hombre con esos ojos tan inocentes como antiguos.

Y esa mirada podía ser fácilmente malinterpretada por algo que definitivamente _no_ era, claro que el ángel no se había percatado.

Estaba claro que Cas no tendría problemas con algo como esto, pero Dean sabía por experiencia perosnal que Cas tendía a ignorar el espacio personal. En otro lugar, y con él, realmente no importaba, pero en ésta estúpida discoteca ...

¿Y donde coño estaba la puñetera gabardina? ¿_Ahora_ precisamente Cas había decidido quitársela? Llevaba una camisa arrugada, la corbata mal abrochada que pedía a gritos ser arreglada y ese despeinado pelo suyo, que parecía recién sacado de la cama. Si a eso le sumaba aquel aire de estar fuera de lugar y algo perdido, y Dean odiaba admitirlo, Cas estaba realmente adorable. Y algo le decía que la persona que se abalanzaba sobre él tenía pensamientos similares, sólo que probablemente se estaba imaginando a Cas sin todas aquellas prendas arrugadas encima.

Los ojos de Dean se entrecerraron hasta formar verdes rendijas. Una parte de él le susurraba que no debería enfadarse tanto por la escena que estaba presenciando. No era estúpido; se daba cuenta de que Cas le importaba. Mucho. No estaba acostumbrado a darle nombre a ese tipo de sentimientos, o a pensar en ellos siquiera, y normalmente prefería evitar todos esos rollos de tías, pero joder, aún estaría en el Infierno si Cas no le hubiera salvado. Cas había arriesgado todo por él y por Sam, incluso había _caído_ por ellos, si ese hijo de puta de Zachariah decía la verdad sobre lo que iba a pasar en el futuro. Futuro el cual Dean no tenía pensado permitir que existiese. Ni Sam siendo el traje de carne de Lucifer, ni él mismo siendo un capullo sin corazón, y desde luego ni Castiel vacío y sin esperanza. El mero pensamiento hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda y empeoró su estado de ánimo todavía más.

Bueno,a la mierda.

Estaba claro que Cas podía hacer lo que quisiera, y el ángel del Señor había demostrado ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir a criaturas de su misma especie, así que un idiota ligando con él era el equivalente a una mosca zumbando a su alrededor. Pero eso no significaba que a Dean tuviera que gustarle. Y no le gustaba. Ni. Un. Pelo.

Y entonces el Señor _voy-a-morir-taaaaaaaaan-pronto_ puso su mano en la cadera de Cas. El cual aparentemente no se percató y continuó mirando al hombre con algo similar a interés, algo que, una vez más, podía ser malinterpretado como una invitación.

El imbécil sonreía en un vano intento de resultar atractivo mientras Castiel asentía silenciosamente.

Vale. Se acabó.

Al momento siguiente Dean atravesaba la multitud hacia ellos, apartando a un lado a algunas parejas que parecía que estaban pegadas entre sí.

Cuando estuvo en frente de ellos, la _Pronto-será-amputada_ mano del hombre se estaba acercando, en la experta opinión de Dean, de manera muy poco sutil al cinturón de los pantalones de Cas. Y aquellos ojos azules seguían clavados en su rostro. _Vamos,Cas_ ,pensó Dean,_ no se puede estar tan ciego_.

Respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse, Dean puso su mejor sonrisa falsa e invadió el espacio personal de Cas desde detrás, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y haciendo que el otro hombre apartara las manos de las caderas de Cas.

" Hey,te he estado buscando ", dijo Dean.

La mirada de Castiel estaba ahora centrada únicamente en Dean. El otro hombre frunció el ceño. Dean le dió un apretón a la cintura de Cas y sonrió.

" Hola,Dean." Castiel parecía algo confundido y observaba la mano en su cintura, pero aparentemente no encontró nada de malo con ello y volvió a dirigir su atención a Dean, mientras prácticamente se encogía de hombros.

Dean le sonrió casi orgulloso, diciéndose a si mismo que era totalmente fingido, y después se dirigió al hombre que tenía enfrente, sonriendo ampliamente.

" Hola,soy Dean," dijo mientras extendía la mano, la cual fue catalogada por el otro hombre, la cual finalmente acabó estrechando.

Quizás Dean puso más fuerza de la necesaria, teniendo el cuenta el gesto de dolor que cruzó el rostro del otro hombre. Una pena.

"Jason. Un placer," susurró con voz ahogada.

"Bueno,¿de qué estábais hablando? Os ví muy alegres desde allí ... ¿Cas?" - La mano de Dean se había situado en el hombro del ángel y le atrajo hacía sí, ganándose otra mirada perpleja por parte de Castiel.

"Jason estaba diciéndome que sabía donde encontrar lo que estaba buscando y yo le decía que estoy convencido de que lo que él cree que necesito no es realmente lo que estoy buscando. Pero tiene un alma realmente interesante; quizás algo oscura, pero no obstante interesante.", murmuró Castiel.

"Lo que necesitas,¿eh? Genial." Unos ojos serios se volvieron hacia Jason.

"Si,bueno." Jason estaba sudando y se asemejaba a una rata acorralada. Tendría su gracia si Dean no estuviera tan cabreado.

"Creo que será mejor que te vayas,Jason. Estoy seguro de que tienes cosas mejores que hacer."

Y Jason desapareció entre el tumulto instantáneamente.

Dean respiró profundamente e intentó calmarse. Quizás estaba actuando como un ... _amigo _celoso, pero esto era un bar gay, y en el mundo real Cas siempre estaba bastante perdido, y el otro capullo estaba actuando como si Cas le perteneciera, y si Cas era propiedad de alguien (que por supuesto no lo era), sería de _Dean_, como su particular ángel guardián.

"Dean?"

Unos azules pozos sin fondo como el cielo observaban a Dean expectantes, interrumpiendo el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Si?"

"Creo que deberías volver a explicarme el concepto de _espacio personal_ otra vez. Creí que lo había entendido, pero me temo que se me ha pasado algo de vital importancia". Cas miró fijamente la mano que le estaba agarrando del hombro.

Dean se alejó rápidamente y dio un paso atrás, echando de menos el calor del cuerpo a su lado al instante.

Comenzó a abrir la boca, probablemente para decir algo estúpido, pero Sam eligió ese momento para aparecer. Y teniendo el cuenta la sonrisa demasiado amplia que lucía, Dean sospechaba que había presenciado, sino todo, al menos una gran parte de lo que había pasado.

"Tengo nueva información", dijo Sam. "El hombre lobo se marchó hace un rato, pero convencí al camarero que conocía al tipo para que me diera su dirección. No me preguntéis como._ Por favor_." De repente Sam parecía algo enfermo.

Dean tenía algo en la punta de la lengua, pero Sam fue más rápido y ya le había dado la espalda a Dean mientras sonreía.

"Bueno, Cas, parece que realmente encajas aquí. De hecho los dos encajáis, en serio".

Dean entornó los ojos e intentó no parecer avergonzado. Tener un hermano en modo listillo, habiendo presenciado cierto despliegue posesivo, y un ángel con cuerpo de hombre mirándote como si fueras un complicado puzzle que estaba más que dispuesto a resolver tendían a ponerte algo nervioso.

"Sabes una cosa, Cas, creo que casi todos los tíos que hay aquí te estaba comiendo con los ojos. De hecho, unas cuantas chicas, las cuales puedo asegurarte," Sam tosió discretamente, "que no están interesadas en hombres,estaban silbándote", continuó mientras alzaba las cejas sugestivamente y miraba de soslayo a Dean, el cual estaba ahora que echaba chispas.

Castiel parecía extrañamente complacido consigo mismo. Dean estaba convencido de que términos como "comerte con los ojos" ni siquiera estaban en el vocabulario del ángel.

"¿Es este lugar como el antro de iniquidad al que me llevaste,Dean?", preguntó pensativamente.

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron como platos y después se entrecerraron cuando se volvió hacia Dean.

Oops.

"Dime que no llevaste a un ángel del Señor a un burdel". La patentada cara de bruja de Sam había vuelto a la ciudad.

Dean sonrió nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Castiel continuaba absorto mientras miraba de manera ausente a un hombre situado a unos metros de él, sin percatarse de como Sam acorralaba a Dean, el cual se alejaba con ambos brazos alzados en gesto de rendición mientras intentaba mostrar una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Quizás aquí podría llevar a cabo el plan que tenías para mí la última vez,Dean". Un hombre apoyado en la barra sonrió a Castiel y le saludó. "No surtió el efecto deseado entonces, pero realmente parece que aquí encajo." Castiel ladeó la cabeza, como si intentara descrifrar un problema épico.

El hombre de la barra comenzó a acercarse, y Dean logró desenredarse de Sam, el cual estaba intentando pegarle, mientras murmuraba algo que sonaba sospechosamente a 'corruptor de criaturas celestiales'. Esquivando un bien dirigido manotazo a la cabeza, Dean cogió a Cas por la cintura y fulminó con la mirada al otro hombre mientras lo apretaba contra su costado.

"Dean, me estás confundiendo". Castiel frunció el ceño.

"Estás confundido todo el tiempo, Cas. No te preocupes por eso." Dean le soltó dió una palmada mientras miraba alternativamente a ambos. "Así que, hombre lobo. ¿Tienes su dirección, Sammy? Vámonos entonces, me muero por acabar con ese bastardo."

Se giró y buscó la puerta principal. Estaban en la parte más llena del club y a su derecha había un largo pasillo que rodeaba el edificio y llegaba hasta una salida de emergencia hacia la que Dean se dirigió rápidamente. Necesitaba aire fresco enseguida.

El pasillo estaba abarrotado y prácticamente se estaba fraguando una orgía. La salvación estaba a sólo unos pasos de distancia, pero una mujer embutida en un traje de lentejuales rojo y con el pelo aún más corto de Dean y a la que intentó esquivar le detuvo, sujetándole por el brazo, y le sonrió dulcemente, para luego mirar al techo, y finalmente a la persona que tenía detrás suyo, que en este caso era Castiel.

Joder.

Maldito muérdago.

Maldito muérdago. Y Castiel. Y él. Justo debajo.

Si Dean fuera un hombre menos valiente, ya estaría hiperventilando. Siendo un Winchester, únicamente boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua mientras intentaba decir algo y fallaba miserablemente.

Castiel miró hacia arriba. Y después miró a Dean, sin mover un sólo músculo de la cara.

Detrás de Cas, Sam tuvo un repentino ataque de tos que sonaba sospechosamennte como una risa apagada.

Castiel se quedó quieto y ladeó la cabeza, estudiando al humano que tenía delante suyo con silencioso interés.

"¿Sucede algo, Dean?"

Dean consideró brevemente decirle a Cas una elaborada mentira. No sabría lo que significaba el muérdago, y era una tradición estúpida, de todas maneras. Y Dean no quería besar a Cas. No quería. En serio.

"Esto,Cas," interumpió Sam, señalando al muérdago, "es una tradición humana. En Navidad, si tú y otra persona os encontráis debajo de él,tenéis que," carraspeó, "besar a la otra persona. Es ... una tradición".

Los ojos de Cas se agrandaron, la única señal de que estaba escuchando.

"¡Es una tradición pagana!", logró decir Dean débilmente.

"Se hace para alegrar las fiestas y celebraciones Navideñas", dijo el gran cretino. "Pero, incluso aunque el significado pagano ha sido casi olvidado, la costumbre de besarse bajo el muérdago aún se da en Europa, Canadá y Estados Unidos. Es una tradición _humana_, como dije antes."

Dean soltó un gruñido.

Cas parecía estar digiriendo la información mientras miraba fijamente a Dean.

¿Habían sido los ojos de Cas siempre tan azules?se preguntó Dean. Ese increíble y único tono azur que quizás era la única prueba física de que delante suyo tenía a una criatura de otro mundo, porque esos ojos no podían ser humanos.

"Bien", dijo Castiel finalmente y con un tono decidido.

Y entonces se adelantó y posicionó ambas manos en las mejillas sin afeitar de Dean, atrapándolo mientras hacía que se juntaran sus labios.

Dean no se dejó llevar por el pánico. Para nada.

Decir que estaba en shock era decir poco. No sabía que había estado esperando, pero definitivamente no era _esto_.

Aparentemente él era el único de los dos que se había quedado atónito, si la serena cara de Cas y la aparentemente experimentaba boca tenían algo que decir. Parecía que dos mil años caminando sobre la Tierra realmente podían enseñar algo de como interactuar con humanos a seres alados.

Así que Dean decidió seguir su instinto, como siempre. Y lo que dicho instinto estaba gritrando era algo parecido a "_Adelante,imbécil!_" . ¿Y quién era él para ignorar a su propia voz interna?

La parte racional de su cerebro exclamó, _Tío,es Castiel! _

Y la otra parte respondió _**Es**_ Castiel.

Como si leyera los turbulentos pensamientos de Dean, Castiel se retiró con una expresión similar al arrepentimiento.

Dean se movió finalmente.

Puede que sólo fuera un simple humano nacido hacía unas pocas décadas, pero ningún _ángel_ - sus dudas sobre su género se habían resuelto, pensó Dean de manera abstracta - iba a hacer quedar a Dean Winchester como una adolescente a la que besan por la primera vez.

Dean agarró a Cas y le atrajo hacia si rápida y brutalmente. Antes de que Cas pudiera protestar Dean le besó con una inesperada fuerza que le hizo tambalearse, atrapándole entre los brazos de Dean. Una de sus manos rodeó la cintura de Cas y la otra se hundió en su pelo para agarrarle de manera no muy suave y girar su cabeza para permitirle un mejor ángulo.

Algo le decía a Dean - quizás el súbito impacto de su espalda con un muro que antes estaba unos metros a su espalda - que quizás, sólo _quizás_, a Cas no le gustaba ser abrumado por un simple humano. Eso, o estaba disfrutando de esto un poco demasiado, si el cálido recorrido de una mano debajo de su camiseta significaba lo que Dean creía.

Y quizás (una vez más,sólo _quizás_), él también estaba disfrutando también, porque el calor que sentía en la parte baja del estómago ciertamente no se debía a un súbito cambio de temperatura.

La sensación del beso, la mano que recorría sus abdominales y los aparentemente inocentes dedos que masajeaban su cabeza eran suficientes para convertir a Dean en un pudding humano en peligro de perder totalmente el control de la situación. El aroma único de Castiel le rodeaba, y por un segundo no le importó ser controlado, si eso significaba ser capaz de sentirse así, como no se había sentido en más años de los que podía recordar.

Los labios de Cas rozaron su cuello. Oh Dios.

Un grito abiertamente femenino le hizo abrir los ojos. Tampoco es que recordara haberlos cerrado ...

Maldita sea,el hombre lobo...se había dejado llevar y podría haber gente en peligro. Dean intentó mirar a su alrededor pero sólo consiguió ver a Cas, el cual todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar teniendo una epifanía o algo parecido, al juzgar por su expresión. Dean se distrajo momentáneamente por las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo oscuro y despeinado, pero intentó centrarse en el problema principal, del cual se había olvidado por culpa de la lengua de Cas.

Sólo durante un segundo, realmente.

O quizás un par de minutos. El tiempo era relativo.

"Yo ... es decir,tengo que ... se me ha olvidado algo en el Impala. Os veo luego,cuando hayáis .... uh,acabado." El autor del grito, también llamado Sam, se alejó torpemente, intentando mirar a cualquier parte excepto a ellos dos. Hizo que Dean sonriera son suficiencia.

En su afán de marcharse, Sam chocó contra un hombre y se disculpó rápidamente antes de girarse y escapar rápidamente, luciendo una mueca que esta vez hizo que Dean se riera abiertamente.

Hasta que la persona abandonada que actualmente se encontraba entre sus brazos decidió atraerle hacia él una vez más e inhaló profundamente, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Dean. Cas suspiró feliz, haciendo que Dean se estremeciera con algo similar a anticipación.

El hecho de que aún siguiera allí, apoyado contra un muro y mantenido en pie por el cuerpo de un tío, podría ser considerado una escena bastante peculiar para su hermano, ahora que Dean se percataba. Y con dicho tío siendo el recipiente de un ángel, el cual podría destrozarle y le había salvado de la perdición,bueno ... era cuando menos algo _bizarro_.

Sintió como unos dientes le rozaban la mandíbula. Y su camiseta estaba definitivamente levantada, descubriendo su estómago.

Maldita sea, Cas era impaciente. Y diestro.

Y _eso _no había sido un gemido. Al menos no había venido de Dean.

"Cas", susurró Dean con voz ronca. "Siento interrumpir, y no es que no esté disfrutando, pero no creo que este sea el momento ni el lugar." Cas resopló contra la garganta de Dean. "Deberíamos buscar a Sammy. Y al, al ..." Dean jadeó después de un mordisco particularmente fuerte detrás de su oreja.

El cabrón iba a pagar por esto ...

"Te refieres al hombre lobo, Dean?" terminó Castiel. Jodido hijo de puta, sonaba petulante. Y sexy.

Con un esfuerzo que no habría creído posible hacía un momento, Dean se apartó de Castiel, el cual le miraba con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa pícara apenas disimulada.

¿Cuando había aprendido a sonreir así?

Fulminándole con la mirada, Dean se arregló la ropa y el pelo e intentó parecer calmado y mantener un mínimo de dignidad.

"Primero, vamos a encontrar a Sam. Luego, vamos a encontrar a ese lobo y a cazarlo. Y después, tú y yo vamos a _hablar_."

Ahora Castiel sonreía con total satisfacción.

"Por supuesto,Dean. _Hablaremos_. Como desees." A Dean le vinieron a la mente implicaciones muy atrevidas sobre l quellaúltima frase y la sugerente promesa que se podía leer en aquellos atractivos ojos.

Dean rompió el contacto visual primero, buscó la salida y con gran esfuerzo logró alcanzar la puerta, al fin.

Respiró el frío aire nocturno y se dirigió a la calle en la que su nena estaba aparcada, con Castiel siguiéndole en silencio y observándole quizás un poco más detenidamente.

Seguramente a Sam no le importaría pedir una habitación para él solo.


End file.
